Fool Me Once
by neminy-zebra
Summary: A "pretend to be dating to get back at our asshole friends who set us up without telling us they were setting us up, and then stage a horrible breakup, but we're not sure what's real and pretend anymore" Sabriel au. Sam/Gabriel with a little Dean/Castiel. Based on a post by tumblr user tickatocka. Rated M for explicitness ;) aka gay sex


Sam knew exactly was Dean was up to when he invited him out for drinks with his boyfriend and his brother. It wasn't the first time Dean had tried to set him up with someone, and he felt sure it wouldn't be the last.

The four men sat in a booth at the back of the Roadhouse Bar and Grill, each with a beer in front of them. Dean and his boy toy Castiel were making light conversation, trying to inconspicuously find common interests between Sam and Castiel's brother Gabriel. So far nothing was sparking.

Sam felt embarrassed and sorry for himself and Gabriel. The latter didn't seem to be interested in the proceedings at all, choosing instead to stare out the window mindlessly, responding to Dean and Castiel's probing with grunts and monosyllabilistic answers.

Dean downed the rest of his beer and Castiel looked at his watch, eyes widening in fake surprise. Sam rolled his eyes. He knew this act by heart and could almost recite word for word what was going happen next.

"Shit, it's 7:30 already! I have to be to work at 8:00." Cas worked the night shift at the local hospital. "Dean, would you mind driving me home so I can get ready?" he asked pleadingly. If Sam hadn't heard this so many times, he would have believed Castiel's innocent expression.

Dean stood up. "Not at all, Cas," he said, throwing a few twenties down by Sam's elbow. "You guys should get some dinner or something," he said. "Don't let us spoil the night." He grabbed Cas by the arm and they were gone almost instantly.

Sam sighed and rested his elbows on the table, rubbing his eyes tiredly. When he looked up Gabriel was looking at him, an unamused expression on his face.

Sam scratched at his nose. "You do get all of this, don't you?" he asked.

Gabriel scoffed. "Obviously," he said, turning back to look out the window.

Their waitress approached their table, asking if they would like menus. With Gabriel still looking out the window and giving no indication that he wanted to continue the evening, Sam shook his head. "Just the check for the drinks please," he said, sending her back to the front of the bar to get the bill.

Sam shifted, uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry," was what he finally settled on. "My brother does this to me all the time."

Gabriel turned away from the window and looked at him, smirking slightly. "Mine too. If I had a dollar for every time Cas has tried to set me up with someone, I would be rolling in the dough by now."

Sam laughed. "They can't just leave well enough alone, that's for sure," he said.

Gabriel shook his head. "They need to learn to mind their own fucking business," he growled.

Sam took another drink of his beer, wondering what was taking the waitress so long. He just wanted this night to be over.

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Say, Sammy boy," he said casually, "If there was a way to get back at our brothers, would you be in?" he asked.

Sam eyebrows furrowed. "I guess," he said hesitatingly. "I mean, it's not like they don't deserve it. But how?" he asked.

Gabriel met Sam's eyes, raising his hands slowly as if Sam was a deer he was afraid of scaring away. "Hear me out here," he said slowly. "What if we pretended to be dating?"

Sam's eyebrows shot to his hairline. That was not what he had been expecting. "How exactly would that get back at them?" he asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "They will see it as a victory. They finally succeeded in hooking up their brothers. They will be beside themselves with smugness. We milk it for a while, then stage a huge breakup, making them doubt their judgment, which will ensure they never try to meddle in our love lives again." Gabriel sat back, proud of his own idea.

Sam pondered it for a second. It would be nice for Dean to get off his high horse and leave him alone. He grinned at Gabriel. "I'm in," he said simply.

"Excellent." Gabriel smirked. "This is going to be so good," he said maliciously.

The waitress brought the bill then, and Sam turned to her. "You know what? I think we do want to see the menu after all," he said.

He turned back to Gabriel and they lowered their heads together, plotting their mutiny.


End file.
